Llwyd Melody
Llwyd Melody is played by Nef Amata Simul. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Llwyd Melody, Commander Melody (Llywd meaning grey, faint; pale, pallied, wan; water in Welsh) Gender Female as designated by birth Sexuality Heterosexual in sexual attraction though afraid of both romance and sex based on roots. Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Leopard Seal Faunus, known more locally as a selkie. Affiliation/Occupation After joining the military as a means to distract herself, she proved herself more than capable of high leadership, giving immense sense of leadership and unity in forces. She almost surpassed that of reputable Commanders in combat and knowledge and participated in The Great War despite a young age. As peace was established, it came to no one’s surprise that she would be appointed governor, a massive representative move for Atlas. Shortly after, she worked up to Commander and headmistress of Atlas Academy, a unity between warfare and civilization as well as progression and liberation. Semblance Linguistic Assimilation- Commander Melody is able to replicate knowledge and obtain vast amount of knowledge through means of mental storage is a personal library. This mental storage is permitted by her semblance which assimilates the knowledge through linguistics allowing her to understand any form of speech or text based on physical or auditory or visual contact alone. Weapon Vibro-blade - A vibroblade resembles a short sword with a high-tech look and feel: the weapon's hilt or handle contains a compact ultrasonic vibration generator, causing the blade to vibrate at an incredible speed, making even the slightest glancing blow will become a gaping wound. Vibroblades were dangerous to use against electrical weapons, as they conduct electricity. Electrocution, however, would be the wielder's last concern. Traveling up the length of the blade, the electricity would connect with a vibroblade's energy cell and ultrasonic vibration generator. The result would be a miniature explosion with enough force to take off a hand. Appearance Body Type (w/ weight if known) 118 pounds, thin and toned Other Important details She has speckled skin. Personality Overview Somewhat emotionally disconnected from occurrences, Commander Melody is known to be emotionless for the most part and cold as well as stoic. She is a woman of strength and takes pride in this strong image she portrays. Quirks She is afraid of men. Voice Governor Pryce from Star Wars Rebels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3ohNbNfFYM Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AXMV7h1_EI Backstory The selkie… an unintelligent species with absolutely no redeeming qualities. They live cut off from the rest of the world both politically and technological. Having such extreme faunus traits is not always a good thing as it compromises societal advance for primitive survival. That is the case with the selkie and why a superior woman like herself found herself finding a deep hatred for her race. Those who could not unite under any form of progressive rule or formulate unity as a society were close to meaningless civilizations for her. If the selkie were even able to be called that… She didn’t have to hate them so much, she supposed, yet after a particular incident with a Her efforts to try and reunite the race was for naught. The savages were beyond her help. Escape was simple, she was hardly as Faunus as her brethren and taking south to the warmer regions of this icy terrain, Melody traveled both by land and sea, bare of any clothes before she encountered a ship belonging to Atlesian fishers. Capturing her, she needn't be tortured for information at all as she willingly gave it in exchange for the promise of civilization. She never had a guilty conscious of selling out her race at the end of the day. By telling them all they needed to know about her origins and the selkie, she was taken to live under Atlesian intelligence originally as a translator before it was soon discovered that the selkie needn't to be treated civilly and instead were captured like animals to live in zoos and aquariums. They said it was a humane effort to preserve the race this way even though immense illegal trading of selkie to terrorizes groups occurred as a result. Whatever helps them sleep at night, Llywd supposed as she moved on from this whole scandal. Instead, she become proficient in linguistics and academic intelligent, ridding herself of her previous accent. She worked rigorously under intelligence to catch up all those years lost with the selkie. At some point, she had met a moderately Faunus selkie like herself during her usual time under diplomacy with the selkie and their captors. This male showed signs of intelligence as well… her instincts beckoned them closer together and before long she had snuck him out of his captured environment where they could retire to this new sea faring colony where they could begin a new life together and life in studious residency in Atlas. It would be a nice change and Llwyd believe she had accomplished all she was willing to tolerate with Atlas. Except… her relationship with her now husband took drastic violent turns as Llwyd was reduced to being a submissive wife and despite her strengths in combat just couldn't fight the one she loved so dearly back. After series of forced reproductive rape, Llwyd eventually gave him what he wanted, pups of their own. A pup between two selkie were always in the appearance of a pure seal and due to the cannibalistic nature of the father, the mother selkie always retreats to a female only society to escape the violent males before the pups are born. Without this option and still believing in the human qualities of her husband, Llwyd stayed with her pups in their home. It seemed the violence had dimmed and outlook was positive for the family.. maybe with professional help they could all be okay.. Returning home from work, the pups were nowhere to be found. Llwyd was never able to recover from that day. Until The Great War. Additional Notes Character development Eventually be able to romantically move past her trauma Intended career Her vast knowledge of how the world works… makes her believe she would be suited to run it. Gallery Llwyd.jpg Commander Melody.jpg Llwyd Color.png